


In the corner of the room

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Continua la mia versione della terza stagione di "The Originals".Dopo qualche settimana di rimorsi e sensi di colpa, passati a riflettere sulle ultime parole che Tristan gli ha detto, Elijah decide di andarlo a liberare dal container e portarlo prigioniero al palazzo dei Mikaelson, trovando tante scuse valide per giustificarsi davanti a se stesso e al fratello Klaus.Ma quale sarà la reazione di Tristan a questa nuova situazione?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi non appartengono a me bensì a tutti gli autori, registi e sceneggiatori di "The Originals".





	In the corner of the room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**In the corner of the room**

_I have wasted my time_

_Dwelling in the shadows of the past_

_In the front seat did you hear my heart beat…_

_Woooh so I can face it_

_Woooh and I will chase it_

_Woooh I will embrace it…_

_You can’t outrun your skeleton_

_No way no way…_

_In the corner of the room!_

_(“Skeleton” – Dolores O’ Riordan)_

Non aveva avuto più un attimo di pace.

Alla fine, ciò che Tristan gli aveva sibilato in faccia prima di essere rinchiuso nel container si era rivelato vero.

Lo aveva seppellito in fondo al mare, ma non aveva potuto seppellire allo stesso modo la parte più autentica di se stesso.

E adesso si sentiva soffocare, esattamente come Tristan nei profondi abissi… era come se un macigno gli si fosse piantato nel petto e lo opprimesse.

Non poteva andare avanti così.

Aveva resistito una settimana, poi un mese, poi due…

Alla fine aveva ceduto.

Era sceso fino in fondo al mare per distruggere quel sarcofago e salvare Tristan, lo aveva portato sulla terraferma, lo aveva guardato mentre tossiva e sputava acqua e poi… e poi, finalmente, quando lo aveva visto riprendere fiato, ansante, con gli occhi sgranati e increduli, anche il macigno che aveva nel petto aveva iniziato a sciogliersi e a liberarlo.

Non del tutto, però, non ancora.

Aveva trasportato il giovane fino al palazzo dei Mikaelson, lo aveva persino ospitato nella sua stanza.

 _Per tenerlo d’occhio, per controllarlo,_ si era detto. _Non posso comunque fidarmi di lui._

Tristan non aveva accennato la minima reazione, non aveva detto una parola, si era limitato a guardarsi intorno con quei grandi occhi chiari… in cui, però, pareva non ci fosse altro che confusione.

La prima reazione che era riuscito a provocargli era stata quando aveva tentato di metterlo sotto la doccia per ripulirlo dall’acqua marcia che aveva addosso. Sentendo l’acqua scorrergli sul viso, il ragazzo aveva perso la testa, si era ribellato con le poche energie rimastegli, aveva emesso gemiti e mugolii e solo con molta fatica Elijah, pur essendo molto più forte di lui, era riuscito nell’impresa di lavarlo.

Dopo averlo asciugato e avergli dato degli abiti puliti, lo aveva aiutato a mettersi sul letto.

Ancora senza una parola, Tristan si era infilato sotto le coperte e voltato dalla parte opposta, dandogli la schiena.

Tutto ciò era avvenuto la notte prima e adesso Elijah rifletteva sull’accaduto, nella tranquillità dello studio dell’immenso palazzo dei Mikaelson. Non sapeva più se avesse fatto bene o male a salvare Tristan dalla sua atroce condanna. Il suo intento, o perlomeno ciò che sosteneva con se stesso, era quello di fare con lui ciò che non aveva fatto prima, tentare di guidarlo, magari anche forzatamente, dalla sua parte. Farne un alleato, ridare umanità al mostro, valersi di lui per proteggere ancora una volta la famiglia.

_Se io sono un mostro, sei stato tu a crearmi: tutto ciò che ho fatto ricade su di te. Le tue mani sono lorde del sangue delle mie vittime!_

Questo gli aveva detto Tristan prima di essere rinchiuso. Questo Elijah non poteva dimenticare.

Adesso le cose sarebbero cambiate…

Ma era forse troppo tardi? Tristan aveva forse perduto l’ultimo barlume di senno che gli rimaneva in fondo agli abissi? Si sarebbe rivelato un nemico ancora più pericoloso?

La tranquillità dello studio fu ben presto interrotta, quando Klaus si precipitò come una furia dentro la stanza, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Elijah, non puoi averlo fatto davvero!” esclamò, senza nemmeno degnarsi di spiegarsi meglio.

Il fratello alzò lo sguardo e lo squadrò da capo a piedi senza mostrare la minima emozione.

“Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando, Niklaus, perciò non posso dirti se l’ho fatto o meno” rispose, laconico.

“Hai veramente tirato fuori il piccolo mostro dal fondo del mare e… e l’hai portato in casa nostra? Nella nostra casa? Ma sei completamente impazzito?” insisté Klaus, furibondo e incredulo allo stesso tempo.

“Vorrei sapere chi ti riferisce cose del genere. Non mi piace essere spiato, mi fa pensare che tu non ti fidi di tuo fratello” replicò Elijah, mantenendosi calmo mentre Klaus era molto nervoso.

“A quanto pare faccio benissimo a non fidarmi! Ma che cosa ti è passato per la testa, si può sapere? Quel maledetto ci ha traditi e ha tramato per eliminarci. Ha rapito Rebekah, ha ucciso Jackson e per poco non ha fatto lo stesso con Hayley. L’unico posto adatto a lui era quel container in fondo all’oceano e adesso tu lo hai tirato fuori!”

Elijah manteneva una perfetta padronanza di se stesso e questo lo metteva in una posizione di vantaggio rispetto a Klaus, che si indignava sempre di più.

“Per la precisione, è stata Aurora a rapire Rebekah e a confinarla in fondo all’oceano all’insaputa dello stesso Tristan, è stata ancora Aurora a sottrarre il cavallino di quercia bianca e a ricavarne proiettili ed è stata di nuovo lei a cercare di uccidere noi e Freya” affermò Elijah. “Eppure tu hai continuato a esitare. Se l’avessi eliminata quando vi siete ritrovati, invece di lasciarti andare alle tue brame, forse avremmo potuto evitare molti spiacevoli inconvenienti.”

Klaus represse un gesto di stizza.

“Me lo rinfaccerai per l’eternità? Va bene, ho sbagliato a fidarmi di Aurora, vuoi che mi inginocchi ai tuoi piedi e ti chieda perdono?” fece, caustico. “Tuttavia, se io ho commesso questo errore, allora tu ne hai commesso uno ancora maggiore andando a liberare quel serpente di suo fratello e, cosa ancora più grave, portandolo in _casa nostra_. Prima ti permetti di giudicare me e poi prendi una decisione che ha dell’assurdo?”

“Dovresti ascoltare ciò che ho da dire invece di accusarmi. Niente mi impedirà di eliminare Tristan se mi deluderà ancora, ti assicuro che ho il pieno controllo su di lui. Ricorda, però, che siamo ancora sotto la minaccia della Profezia e un’alleanza con Tristan potrebbe esserci utile per più di un motivo. Questa è la sua occasione per redimersi e anche la mia per rimediare a ciò che ho lasciato che accadesse. Quello che lui ha detto prima che lo imprigionassi era vero: sono stato io a crearlo ed è ora che me ne assuma la responsabilità” ribatté Elijah senza scomporsi.

“Tristan De Martel è sempre stato un manipolatore e tu sei caduto nella sua trappola? Non posso credere che tu ti lasci influenzare da quello che ha detto, da quando sei diventato così ingenuo? Lui non si metterà mai dalla nostra parte!”

“Non sono ingenuo. Come ti ho già spiegato, il mio è soltanto un tentativo: se Tristan mi deluderà ancora una volta, lo eliminerò definitivamente, ma nessuno potrà dirmi che non ho fatto il possibile per rimediare ai miei errori. In quanto all’alleanza, non è previsto che Tristan abbia voce in capitolo: si metterà dalla nostra parte o morirà, a lui la scelta.”

“Questa tua ossessione di redimere la gente comincia davvero a seccarmi” disse Klaus, sconfitto dall’ostinazione del fratello. “Va bene, fai quello che vuoi, l’importante è che non sia qualcuno di noi a rimetterci!”

“Pensi davvero che metterei in pericolo la mia famiglia, Niklaus? Mi conosci dunque così poco? Spero che tu non abbia dimenticato chi sono io e che cosa faccio a chi fa del male alla mia famiglia” replicò lapidario Elijah. “Non osare metterlo in dubbio nemmeno per un istante.”

Klaus non trovò nulla da replicare.

“Tieni presente, inoltre, che avere qui Tristan come ostaggio potrebbe consentirci di catturare anche Aurora” aggiunse l’Originale. “Credevamo di esserci liberati di lei, ma poi è scomparsa e adesso ignoriamo dove si trovi. Aurora è totalmente fuori controllo e per questo doppiamente pericolosa ma, se venisse a sapere che Tristan si trova nelle nostre mani, potrebbe ignorare la prudenza e noi l’avremmo in nostro potere. Ho valutato bene tutti i lati positivi di questa situazione, non dubitarne.”

Dette queste parole, Elijah ritenne chiusa la conversazione e, ignorando il fratello, uscì dalla stanza per andare a controllare il suo prigioniero. Quella mattina gli aveva lasciato due delle sacche di sangue che tenevano di scorta, nel caso si fosse svegliato mentre lui non c’era. Sapeva che la lunga permanenza nel sarcofago in fondo all’oceano lo aveva prosciugato di ogni energia e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo e nutrimento per riprendere le forze, tuttavia era sorpreso dal fatto che fosse caduto in un sonno tanto profondo e prolungato. Non si era mosso per tutta la notte e pareva che respirasse appena… si domandò ancora una volta se quel tipo di supplizio potesse avergli lasciato dei danni permanenti.

Tristan, invece, nel frattempo si era svegliato. Le sacche di sangue erano vuote ed, evidentemente, gli avevano fornito sufficiente energia per alzarsi dal letto, anche se il tragitto compiuto era stato piuttosto breve. Elijah lo trovò in piedi davanti alla finestra, avvolto in una coperta, che cercava di immergersi nel raggio di sole che filtrava dalle persiane socchiuse e guardava fisso qualcosa fuori. Non si voltò nemmeno quando il suo Creatore entrò nella stanza e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.

“Che cosa ci fai lì?” gli domandò.

“E’ freddo…” mormorò appena Tristan. La voce era debolissima, forse perché le corde vocali erano state inutilizzate tanto a lungo… o forse perché aveva gridato disperatamente e inutilmente per così tanto tempo da consumarle. “Volevo scaldarmi.”

“Qui non è freddo” si stupì Elijah, prima di rendersi conto che, per Tristan, il gelo proveniva da dentro e non sarebbe passato tanto facilmente. Un altro pensiero si presentò fugace nella sua mente: il giovane Conte De Martel aveva conservato il suo anello solare perfino in fondo all’oceano ed era per questo che adesso poteva tentare di scaldarsi nella lamina di luce che penetrava dalle persiane, ma… aveva davvero verificato di indossare ancora l’anello o, al contrario, il suo era stato un semplice azzardo? “Ad ogni modo, vedo che sei riuscito ad alzarti e ciò significa che stai recuperando le forze.”

Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, come se avesse davanti uno spettacolo interessantissimo. Non si era voltato verso Elijah nemmeno per un istante.

“Molto bene” disse allora l’Originale. “Dato che ti sei svegliato, possiamo parlare. Ovviamente non ho avuto modo di spiegarti niente ieri notte, quando sono venuto a liberarti, ma c’è un motivo ben preciso se sei qui adesso.”

Nessuna risposta, nessuna reazione da parte di Tristan.

Elijah mosse qualche passo verso di lui e continuò quello che sembrava un monologo.

“Avevi ragione quando hai detto che la responsabilità di ciò che sei diventato è mia. Sono stato io a crearti, tu sei la mia prima creatura e io ti ho lasciato a te stesso, divenendo in un certo qual senso complice delle tue azioni malvage” riprese. “Questa è una seconda possibilità che sto offrendo a te per redimerti e a me stesso per rimediare ai miei errori: tenterò di educarti, guidarti e fare di te un valido aiuto per la mia famiglia, ne hai sicuramente le potenzialità e a noi serve tutto l’aiuto possibile in questo frangente, sotto la minaccia della Profezia.”

“E se fosse troppo tardi? Se non ci fosse più niente da _redimere_ in me?” domandò Tristan, ma era come se in fondo non gli importasse. Continuava a fissare fuori dalla finestra, come ipnotizzato da qualcosa, e tutte le sue reazioni sembravano in qualche modo rallentate.

“Beh, in quel caso sarebbe un vero peccato” replicò Elijah. Il suo tono era volutamente cinico, ma dentro di sé quel macigno che lo aveva oppresso per tanto tempo cominciava a farsi sentire di nuovo. “Se non ci fosse modo di recuperarti, sarei costretto a eliminarti una volta per tutte, senza alcuna possibilità di tornare indietro. E tu sai che lo farei. A quel punto, però, saprei di aver fatto tutto il possibile e non avrei più alcun dubbio di aver agito per il meglio. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Cristallino” fu la laconica risposta di Tristan. Si aggiustò meglio la coperta addosso, cercando di ricavarne il massimo calore possibile, e non disse altro.

“Bene, allora riflettici bene e cerca di fare la scelta giusta” concluse Elijah, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Solo quando ebbe udito la porta richiudersi e i passi del suo Sire allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, solo allora Tristan si decise a voltarsi e a lasciar vagare lo sguardo sulla camera in cui, comunque, si trovava prigioniero.

Aveva volutamente evitato qualsiasi contatto visivo con il suo Creatore: in quel momento era troppo debole e fragile per sopportarlo e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire.

Odiava e temeva quella sua dipendenza, ma era altrettanto consapevole di non potersene liberare.

Tristan si strinse ancora di più la coperta attorno al corpo e si sedette nell’angolo della stanza accanto alla finestra, raggomitolandosi su se stesso come aveva fatto all’interno del container.

Non era poi così diverso, in fondo, era ancora e sempre prigioniero.

 

**FINE**


End file.
